


clairvoyance

by beinl0ve



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinl0ve/pseuds/beinl0ve
Summary: Madison’s thoughts have been very loud lately. Nan decides to investigate.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Kudos: 28





	clairvoyance

**Author's Note:**

> nan has so much potential because of her mind reading but no one mentions her in fics so i wanted to play around w it

Nan figured out that something was troubling Madison even before Madison did.

Mind reading was a curse sometimes- the blonde girl had a lot to think about in the middle of the night, it seemed, as all Nan could hear was her voice rattling around in her head.

One word always came up. Zoe. This had been particularly prevalent since Kyle came back- Zoe had been paying a lot of attention to him, and this must’ve been ruffling Madison’s feathers because it was constantly on her mind.

Eventually, Nan decided to bite the bullet and ask about it. She pulled Madison aside at dinner- they were far away enough that no one else would hear, but they were still within vision, in case Madison got mad and tried anything. She was scarier than she appeared.

”Make this quick, I want dessert,” Madison complained. She had a big sweet tooth. It was ironic, really.

”I don’t know what’s been bothering you- well, actually, I think I do, but that’s another conversation- but can you please resolve it? You’ve been thinking really loud, and to be blunt, it’s annoying.”

Madison scowled. “There’s gotta be a way to get you out of my head.”

”Unfortunately, there isn’t, and trust me, I’ve tried. Do you think I like knowing everyone’s business?”

“Yeah, actually.”

Nan laughed dryly.

”What have you heard?” The blonde’s expression was growing concerned.

”Not much. It’s mostly jumbled. Zoe keeps coming up, though. Did you guys g-“

Madison stormed off. “Cordelia, you need to find something to block Nan out.” Clearly, it was a touchy subject.

”We’ve been through this. I’m afraid it’s impossible.”

”This is such bullshit,” Madison sulked.

”It’s not Nan’s fault you’re an attention whore and can’t handle it when your little girlfriend looks in someone else’s direction,” Queenie interjected.

”You told her?!” Madison yelled across the room.

Nan shrugged, slowly shuffling away. Madison sent a plate flying off the table, not sure where else to direct her anger.

”Madison! Upstairs, now.” Cordelia demanded. She headed to her room with a heavy sigh. “That bitch..” she muttered under her breath.  
  


A few minutes passed before she heard a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?”

”Just me.” It was Zoe. Great. Just who she wanted to see. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” Madison answered, flinging the door open. Zoe approached carefully, carrying 2 slices of cake with her.

”You never miss dessert, and it’s your favourite so I couldn’t let you go without.”

Madison smiled slightly, setting a piece aside on the dresser. “Sorry about that. I don’t know what they were talking about.”

The taller girl smirked. “Your girlfriend, hm?” Madison’s face flushed. She didn’t respond, didn’t know what to say.  
”You know, I could get behind that,” Zoe said, making herself comfortable on Madison’s bed. The blonde looked up sharply.

”Y.. What?” She shook her head. “But aren’t you with Kyle?”

Zoe scoffed. “No, no I’m not. Just figured it was common decency to help rehabilitate him, considering it was my fault he came back from the dead.”

Madison pondered this as she began eating the cake from before. “How’d you know red velvet was my favourite?”

”I pay more attention to you than you think. And, well, you’re definitely not bad to look at.”

”So corny,” Madison rolled her eyes. She glanced back up, making eye contact with Zoe. 

“There’s frosting on your face,” the brunette informed her, leaning forward and brushing her thumb across Madison’s lips. She let her hand linger there for a moment, before she felt the same lips falling into her own.

”I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Madison giggled, shy all of a sudden.

”Are you going soft on me?” Zoe teased.

”No!” Madison defended, hitting her leg playfully.

”Shall we head back down?”

”No, stay for a while,” the blonde protested. Zoe curled up next to the smaller girl, the pair becoming a tangle of limbs. 

The next time Nan heard Zoe mentioned in Madison’s thoughts, she didn’t mind too much.


End file.
